Hiccups
by Zuzubear
Summary: What is a bird to do when he is plagued by hiccups? One-shot. light slash kf/rob


**Hey guys ill get to work on the gen rex story soon cause I guess people like it but im kinda trying to find which direction would be broader and allow me more room to add the scenes I want.**

**Anyways I know I put this as I k-plus rating but it does have a kiss so if you only wanted strict bromance this is not the place…**

"Can you cut it out!" A distinct male voice whispered harshly.

"No. It's not like it's voluntary." A younger male voice called out. There was a small sound that seemed like an awkward gasp.

"Dude!" The first voice had increased it's volume. "At least try to muffle them. I don't even want to know what people might think if they hear you. It's not exactly normal."

"You think I want people to hear me! Not to mention this freaking hurts!" He half whined. There was another awkward gasp.

"Rob!"

"KF!" A new voice was added as Aqualad turned around. "Please stay quiet if you are not going to pay attention to Batman's critique. "Robin, please do not encourage Kid to speak."

Robin's usual smirk was gone. Instead there was a frustrated pout and a small grimace from time to time. If you watched his long enough one would notice his body shake every time he grimaced and a noise that resembles a frog croaking could be heard.

In short, the Boy Wonder had a really bad case of hiccups.

Once Batman had finished his speech on how their diversion tactics could use a little work, he dismissed the team, leaving them to their own devices for the rest of the weekend.

Kaldur went to visit his godchild, just as excited as Aquaman and his wife were about the healthy baby boy swimming about the sea currents now. Conner left to go complete normal homework as Meagan was dragged away from Artemis, muttering something about getting clothes meant for cheerleaders.

Wally picked up Robin and zipped into the kitchen barely pausing for a nanosecond to set him down and be back with a glass of water. "Chug it and hold your breath for ten seconds."

"Isn't it hang upside down for-hic-ten seconds?" The masked boy gazed up at the redhead.

"Well we can try that afterwards." Wally pulled his cowl down and sat next to Robin. "And if all else fails we can scare the hiccups out of you!"

"And how exact-hic-ly do you plan on scaring Batman's protégé?"

The bright smile on the speedsters face fell, he hadn't thought of that.

Three hours later and a countless number of hiccups later, Wally was still trying to figure out how to scare the Boy Wonder. He tried to jump out behind things, pretend to get a limb cut off, heck he even got Superboy to pretend he was drowning! But all of this failed and Robin felt like he was doomed with incurable hiccups. How was he supposed to sneak up on bad guys when he couldn't help sounding like a frog every minute or so.

"We're back!" Artemis shouted as she and Megan returned to the living room. Sadly no on noticed her. Kaldur and Conner we too busy watching the best friends fight.

"You can't just quick the superhero business because you're so dramatic and think you have 'incurable' hiccups!" Wally shouted at the smaller boy.

"Well on a mission it's the hic-hic-cups that are going to get me killed. Plus I -hic- didn't say I was going to quit the super-hic-hero business!"

"Oh so what? You're gunna sit in the bat cave all day and navigate Batman through Gotham? And leave me, and the rest of the team, alone?"

"I didn't -hic- say I was going to leave the team either Wally! Now look who's -hic- being dramatic." The dark haired boys held his arms out to gesture at Wally.

It was in that moment when the blonde had had enough. The archer walked up behind Wally, and Robin, thinking she was going to hit the redhead for being stupid didn't do anything to stop her.

Sadly he had been wrong.

With a strong shove she toppled the unsuspecting boy over. He stumbled for a second but caught himself with a step forward. The sudden momentum of his stop still forced his upper torso forward. Just enough to lightly brush his lips against Robin.

The two sat there seemingly frozen, white domino mask starring into widening green eyes. They slowly separated and starred at each other. And as Robin was about to say something, Wally made a noise. An odd noise.

And just like that the silent moment ended as Robin almost doubled over laughing while Wally alternated between obscenities and yelling at the raven for giving him his horrible hiccups.

**Lol halfway through this I watched the new young justice and it took me a moment to calm my anger at the writers for throwing Zantana in. I was like 'oh hail naw did you just throw another Mary sue who's going to try to be all ninja to try to stop the bromanceness. HOES CAN COME A GO BUT A BROMANCE IS FOREVER!'. yeah have you noticed they don't mind throwing random guys and innuendoes bromances in Ben ten and gen-rex but they wont with yj?. Anyways I have a new theory after seeing what Zantana can do. She going to be a key item in How Meagan and Artemis became fan girls. Muwhaahhahahahahaha. Kthnxbai!**


End file.
